Romeo Conbolt: The Demon Wolf of HellFire
by Inferno Black Dragon
Summary: The news of Natsu's and the others fate on Tenrou Island had hit the Fairy Tail guild hard. Especially Romeo Conbolt. However, in twist of fate Romeo's life will change forever. Meeting with a true fire demon Romeo will walk the path of a Devil Slayer. But how will Fairy Tail react when they find out that little Romeo has become the rouge devil slayer: The Demon Wolf. AU No lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Romeo Conbolt: The Demon Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story.**

 **Big fan of chaosphoenix123 and wanted to write this. Check out his stories they are great to read. Not trying to steal anything just saying that now. Not sure how far I'll go with this story but we'll see.**

"Speaking out loud"

" _Speaking in thought/dream/flashback"_

" **Dragons/Demons/or anything falling into that category speaking"**

 **Chapter 1 The Day It All Changed**

The news of Natsu's and the others fate on Tenrou Island had hit the Fairy Tail guild hard. In just two weeks after hearing the heartbreaking report, the once lively days of the guild filled with wild cheers and merriment was replaced with silence of despair and a strong feeling of loss. This was especially true for young Romeo Conbolt who idolized the pink haired fire dragon slayer with all his heart. He was like a big brother to him and now he's gone along with the rest of them. Him, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Master Makarov, and all the others, gone.

The boy's father Macao walked up to him and they then sat by the bar. The pair sat their in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours until Macao decided to break the silence. "Look son, I know it hurts right now but in time the scars will heal." The fire mage said to his son in the most comforting tone he could. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to help Romeo at all.

"You don't understand Dad. They were all family and now. Now they're all gone." The young boy said on the verge of tears. "I understand how you feel Romeo but…" Macao said trying to pull he son into a hug. However, Romeo jumped out of his chair away from his father. "NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Romeo screamed as he ran out of the guild crying. "Romeo wait!" Macao said running after his son but lost him among the streets of Magnolia. "Damn it where could that kid have run off to."

 **-TIMESKIP 1 HOUR-**

Romeo was in the forest outside of town sitting on an old tree stump. Tears continuously pouring out of eyes showing no signs of stopping.

"Why *sniff* why do I keep losing people. First my mother leaves and now this." Romeo said still crying. Just then the boy heard foot steps all around him. He turned and found five men all wearing Oni masks stepping out from the shadows like monsters.

"Well, well look what we have here." said one of the men "Looks like we got a kid who ran away from home. Could always use more bait, grab him!" the man ordered

Romeo tried to run but one of the other men pinned him to the ground. "Let me go!" Romeo yelled as he struggled to get free but to no avail.

"Alright let's get going." the leader said as the group walked off with Romeo in toe kicking and screaming.

About ten minutes later Macao arrived at the scene. "Damn he isn't here either. Where could Romeo be?"

* * *

The group of masked men arrived at a camp sight where there were twenty or so others all wearing one masks. The one carrying Romeo brought him to a wheeled cage holding seven other prisoners.

"In you go." the man said as he threw Romeo inside and locking the door behind him.

"Hey let me out of here!" Romeo yelled but was just ignored

"Don't bother kid they won't listen." Said a voice behind Romeo. It was an old man with long grey hair, a scar through his right eye, and ragged clothes. "You might as well kiss your freedom goodbye."

"What are they going to do to us?" Romeo asked the man

"These men work for a cult group that worships the black wizard Zeref and have been hired by The Alvarez Empire. Rumor has it that a powerful demon has been destroying their ships that approach Ishgar." The man explained

"Why would a demon care about that?" Romeo asked

"I not sure. But if I were to guess, this demon is not one created by Zeref and is defending its territory. As a result this demon has become an obstacle for Alvarez and they seek to correct this." the man said

"But what does this have to do with us?" asked Romeo

"Isn't it obvious kid." said another prisoner who was a man in his late twenties. "They're going to use us as bait to lure the demon into a trap. Apparently this demon can be lured by the scent of blood. In other words; we are to be used as human sacrifices." the man said in a grim tone.

Romeo then remembered what the man said _"Looks like we got a kid who ran away from home. Could always use more bait, grab him!"_

"Wait so… we're all gonna… be food for this thing." Romeo said beyond terrified

"There is no guarantee that they will be able to kill the demon." another person spoke, it was a slender young woman of average height with amber-colored eyes. She had moderately brown hair which extends down her back and is normally tied up at the back while her forehead is framed by several bangs. Her outfit is reminiscent of the traditional Indian sari designed with a primarily scarlet color scheme while framed around the side with a yellow, white and orange pattern-like design and a white choli worn underneath. The woman's body was adorned with jewelry such as golden bangles worn around the wrists of both her both arms, gold brassards worn on the middle of both her upper arms as well as gold anklets worn above her ankles and brown sandals. "Although, they have the means to lure it hear and possibly wound it. I seriously doubt they can kill it." the woman continued

"How can you be so sure." Said another prisoner, a fat forty year looking old man

"I have heard many rumors surrounding the demon. It is indeed not one of Zeref's creations and if that is the case then whatever plan these people may have will fail. This is a true demon, a creature as powerful as dragons." the woman finished

"A true demon." Romeo muttered

Just then a bird with a large head with a small tuft on top, a small beak and round eyes, as well as small wings, feet and a tail appeared behind the woman. The bird was primarily yellow with a turquoise shirt.

"Eclair knows what she is talking about. There's no way humans can kill that monster." Said the bird

"That's enough Momo." the woman known as Eclair said.

After a few hours had passed the masked group began the journey to the demon's territory.

"Looks like the countdown to our demise has begun." said the old man

"Two days. That is all we have at the very least." said another prisoner

" _I'm gonna die. I going to die."_ Romeo thought in despair

- **Time skip 2 days-**

As the group continued their journey Romeo and the other prisoners were growing weak due to the lack of being fed. The boy wondered how worried his dad must be along with everyone else in Fairy Tail. First the Tenrou Team vanishes and now him.

" _I wonder if they're still looking for me?"_ Romeo thought

It was nightfall by the time the group reached the randevú point. "Alright men this is the meeting point. Our job is to prepare the bait for the demon and wait for the soldiers of Alvarez to arrive." the leader explained

As Romeo looked up at the moon he noticed it was red liked blood.

"A blood moon." Romeo heard Eclair say "If that's case the demon will appear for sure."

"Why is that Eclair?" Romeo asked

"It is said that when there is a blood moon in the sky it is a sign that a demon's bloodlust is at its peak." She explained as Romeo gulped. If that's true the demon won't be able to resist coming.

Romeo and the rest of the prisoners were led out of the cage and chained to a wooden pillar. Just then a very large group cloaked figures approached the Oni masked men.

"We are from Alvarez. We thank you for your assistance." Said one of the figures

"We are honored to be of service to Lord Zeref. But if you don't mind me asking; if this demon is as powerful as the rumors say. How do you plan on killing it?" The masked man asked

" _They don't even know."_ Romeo thought

As an answer the hooded man raised his right hand. On cue about ten large and mysterious looking cannons were revealed to be positioned around the camp.

"These cannons are designed to fire powerful imprisonment spells that will trap the demon. Then our Exorcist Mages will use their talents to slay the demon. Whether this thing is as powerful as a dragon or not, it still is weak to holy magic." the hooded man explained

"Will this many people be enough to lure the demon here?" the masked man asked

"Yes this should do." the hooded man answered "Alright men began the ceremony."

One of the masked man walked up and cut off an arm of two of the prisoners. As they yelled in the man said, "If the scent of blood doesn't make the beast show up the sound of your screaming will."

Romeo squeezed is eyes shut not wanting to see the horror that was taking place nor the horror that was to come.

" _Nastu. Dad. Anyone. Save me."_ Romeo said mentally as tears of fear and despair began to run down his face.

"Hey look this one is crying." One of the cultists said walking up to Romeo alongside another. "You should feel honored kid. Your going to be a sacrifice of our great Lord Zeref."

Just then a loud and ominous howl was heard and a flock of birds was seen fleeing into the night sky.

"It is here." said one of the hooded figures "Prepare the chain cannons. Tonight we slay the beast!"

Everything was in position. The cannons ready to fire, the mages ready with their spells. The scent of blood was strong in the air. Silence the covered the area along with a strange tension in the air. As time passed Romeo was beginning to think that the demon wouldn't show up. However, those hopes were dashed as a loud stomping could be heard, each one louder than the last signaling that something big was coming.

Romeo then heard the leader of the Alvarez troops say something. "Now let's finish this. Fangs of Hell."

From out of nowhere a pillar of bluish purple fire erupted from where the forest and and the mountain range met. The loud stomping sound began again but was more rapid and kept getting louder. A loud roar like howl was then heard. The pillar disappeared and the noise stopped. "So it wants to play does it." Said the Alvarez leader.

Then a large stream of bluish purple fire came from the forest engulfing the surrounding area. A giant four legged silhouette rose up from the trees which were incredibly tall themselves. So tall that a dragon might be able to hide in them. The beast approached the chained prisoners as Romeo looked at the creature in absolute terror.

"Fire the chain cannons!" the leader ordered as golden chains shot out from the cannons and wrapped around the creature's body pinning it too the ground. Because of the darkness Romeo couldn't make out what the demon looked like.

"Begin the exorcism!" the leader ordered as fifty mages surrounded the beast and began a chant that Romeo couldn't understand. As the did this a giant blue magic circle appeared beneath the demon. It was wide enough to surround its entire body. A pillar of blue light erupted from the circle and engulfed the demon who was still trying to break free of the chains.

" _Are they actually going to kill it?"_ Romeo thought as the man in charge stepped forward. He appeared to be looking the demon straight in the eye.

"Fangs of Hell, Fenris. The penalty for defying lord Zeref is annihilation. Prepare to die the death of a fool." the man then raised his hand and the spell intensified but the demon known as Fenris did not cry out in pain, he did not react at all.

"What to proud to show when your in agony. No matter you'll be screaming soon enough." the man said as he ordered to maximize the spell. However, Fenris was unfazed.

"Fine then men forward. Skin the demon!" He ordered as men with swords charged at the demon. However, a huge burst of bluish purple fire erupted from Fenris's body engulfing everything in the vicinity. As the flames spread to the camp Romeo screamed as everything faded into black.

* * *

When Romeo regained consciousness he found himself in a field of the demon's flames. His clothes were charred and his arms, legs and face were covered in cuts. He was also no longer chained to the pillar but the cuffs were still on his wrist. Examining the state of the small bit of chains still attached to the cuffs it appeared that the flames melted him free. "Am I alive?" Romeo said to himself

The raven haired boy looked around finding himself alone aside from the charred bodies of soldiers scattered around the area. As Romeo walked around he saw the Oni masked man who captured him walking towards him holding a curved blade. As he did the mask fell of revealing a severely burnt face.

"Where do you think you're going brat. You are to be used as a sacrifice for our lord Zeref. Now let's go slave." the man said as he walked towards Romeo with a mad look on his face.

Romeo was trapped between this man and the fire with nowhere to run. The boy then noticed a sword that probably belonged to one of the soldiers. He picked it up in self defense.

"I am no one's slave, got me." Romeo said still shaking from fear and due to how heavy the sword was.

"Ha! So the brat thinks he's free. Guess I need to teach you how to respect your superiors!" The man said rushing towards Romeo with his sword. As the sword came down Romeo swung his sword with all of his strength and managed to parry the blow. However, the sword fell out of his hands in the process. The man then kicked the boy away on to the ground before walking up to him. "Attacking a follower of Zeref is like attacking Zeref himself and that is an unforgivable sin." The man said raising his sword, "DIE SINNER!" as Romeo eyes were paralyzed open awaiting death. However, right before impact the man was flattened by giant paw with razor sharp and was covered in blue and black fur.

Romeo back up and the looked up and got a full view of the demon. It was a dragon sized wolf with black demonic wings and purple feathers. Its body was covered in black fur with purple markings all over. It also has five whip like tails with blue fur on the tips of each. Romeo wasn't sure that he should be relieved that the demon just save his life or terrified that he'd be next.

The demon lowered its head and looked at Romeo strait in the eye. To Romeo's surprise the demon showed no signs of attacking. Instead it looked at him with a look in curiosity. Romeo once again fell unconscious.

* * *

Once Romeo opened his eyes again he saw the blood colored moon again. " _Well at least I'm not dead."_ He thought. " _Hey wait why does the ground feel so furry?"_ Romeo sat up and found himself resting on the demon's head. As such he did he one thing any rational human being would do in such a situation; scream as loudly as humanly possible.

" **OW! You've got some strong lungs don't you."** Said a loud in human voice

Romeo climbed over and was looking straight into the red eye of the demon, he could even see his reflection.

" **Finally awake I see."** said the giant winged wolf

"Did you save me?" Romeo asked the demon

" **Correct young one. Let's just say you interest me."** The demon answered

"I thought demons were evil." Said Romeo

 **"** **Most are I'll admit. But if history tells us anything humans and demons our just as bad as each other. Your own experience should be proof of that."**

"So what happens now?"

" **That depends on you. I will give you two choices. First: I can drop you off to the nearest town and you can go back to your normal life. Or choice number two: You may study under me."**

"Study under you?"

" **Yes** , **as you have realized I am a fire demon. If you choose to become my student then you will become a Fire Devil Slayer. Know if you choose this path a long road of violence and strife will follow. So which will it be: a normal life or the life of a Devil Slayer."** The demon asked

"If I become your student, then you can make me strong?"

" **The training will be intense and difficult. I cannot guarantee you power, only train you. It all depends on your own determination."**

" _The power of a demon. The power eat fire and defeat powerful foes. Just like him."_ Romeo thought

"Alright, teach me. Help me become the Fire Devil Slayer." Romeo answered

" **Very well child. Which reminds me we still haven't been probably introduced: I am known as Fangs of Hell, Fenris."** The demonic wolf known as Fenris proclaimed " **So what about you runt. What do I call you?"**

"I am Romeo Conbolt." Romeo answered

" **Romeo… Conbolt…"** Fenris repeated " **Alright Romeo starting tomorrow your path to become the Fire Devil Slayer begins."** Fenris said as an image of a red dragon flashed his mind.

 **"** ** _Well Igneel it's been centuries since we've spoken but I still remember what you said to me."_**

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

 _Fenris is seen in a field of fire with a red dragon._

 _"_ ** _So you really intent to raise that human as your own child Igneel?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Indeed Fenris I do. In fact I'm quite excited about it."_** _Igneel said with a large grin_

 _"_ ** _Being a father is one thing. But teaching him the very magic that was designed to kill you too. Have you lost your mind?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I am aware of the risks Fenris. However, Natsu will need dragon slayer magic if he is to survive in this world."_**

 ** _"_** ** _True but still. Haven't dragon slayers cost your kind enough already."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I know what I'm doing old friend."_**

 _Fenris sighed in defeat_ ** _"You know the risks that's all I'm going to say. But if this gets you killed remember this, I told you so."_**

 _Igneel only laughed "_ ** _I'll keep that in mind. But before you leave let me say this. There is no greater joy than seeing your child succeed and that feeling will make you want to do any to prepare them regardless of the risk. If you ever have a kid you'll understand this too. Besides why else would you ask for that spell."_**

 ** _-FLASHBACK END-_**

 ** _"_** ** _Preparing your child for the world regardless of risk. Igneel you may be a big hearted fool. But I think you are right about something."_**

 ** _"_** Something the matter Fenris you've been very quiet." said Romeo

" **It is nothing Romeo. Speaking of which here we are."** Fenris said approaching a large cave.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile at Magnolia-**

Macao is seen sitting at guild bar. The look of despair could be seen by anyone. "Romeo… Romeo…" He muttered over and over again. His friend Wakaba Mine then sat next to him.

"Listen Macao I know your worried we all are but don't worry we'll find him so cheer up." Wakaba said to his friend who turned to look at him.

"First everyone on Tenrou Island and now Romeo. What's happening Wakaba?" Macao asked

"I don't know man. I don't know. All I can say is that we can try and protect whose left." Wakaba said as the two drowned their depression in alcohol.

* * *

 **-TIMESKIP SEVEN YEARS-**

Even after seven years the town of Magnolia had remained as lively as ever. The train station was bustling with people. A train coming back from Acalypha Town had just pulled up and people began to disembark.

However, one passenger was different from the rest. It was a young boy looking about the age of thirteen with large dark blue nearly black eyes and short, slightly messy dark purple. He was fairly muscular for his age, mostly around his abdomen, his chest and a little in his arms. He wore a black, open jacket with a hood and sleeves that went slightly past his elbows. Underneath that was bluish purple short sleeve undershirt. He wore black pants reaching down to his knees with a red belt slanted to one side. The none slanted side held the sheath for a katana but held no sword. He also wore dark boots with blue highlights and there was regular sized backpack with the straps on both of his shoulders. Finally their was what appeared to be a frilled-neck lizard sitting on the boy's shoulder. It was it had white scales with green markings on its body.

"So this is where you used to live master?" The lizard asked

"That's right Kiko. This is my hometown Magnolia."

"So why did you agree to deliver that package for that old guy? I mean is their a point if his daughter has been presumed dead for seven years?"

The boy paused and looked down at the ground then at the sky. "Some people still cling to hope Kiko." the boy said before answering.

"Do you think that guild you kept telling me about is still around?"

"If the rumors true than the 'new' Fairy Tail guild is outside of town. Either way let's try to avoid it." the boy said causing the lizard to sigh

"Well then on to business. First we fulfill our promise to the old man and then we find our target and get the reward." Kiko said

"True but first let's find a place to stay. The sun is going down." the boy pointed out

"That was fast. So do you know if there are any inns we can stay at, Romeo?"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Finally got around to writing my third story. Romeo has become a Fire Devil Slayer and after seven long years has returned home. How will the guild react? What is with the talking lizard? And how will Magnolia deal with infamous Demon Wolf? Find out next time.**

 **Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Romeo Conbolt: The Demon Wolf of Fire**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story.**

"Speaking out loud"

" _Speaking in thought/dream/flashback"_

" **Dragons/Demons/or anything falling into that category speaking"**

 **A.N: This chapter is set while Fairy Tail is celebrating the Tenrou Team's return.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Rise of the Demon Wolf**

As the sun began to set Romeo and Kiko made their way to an inn Romeo knew seven years ago. To Romeo's surprise the inn was the same as it was even after all of this time.

"All this time and this place hasn't changed a bit." said Romeo feeling a sense of nostalgia. The pair entered rented a room and prepared to turn in for the night. As Romeo stared out the window, Kiko noticed a sense of sadness from his master.

"Romeo is something wrong?" Kiko asked sitting on the bed.

"It's nothing Kiko don't worry. I guess coming back here, brings back a lot of memories is all."

"That guild you wanted to join when you were young, Fairy Tail. Word is, that even though it has gone from the top to the bottom it is still going. Your Father might still be there, don't you want to see him?"

Romeo sat on the bed before answering. "Even if I wanted to what would I say? Hi dad long time no see. If you wondered where I've been all this time I was kidnapped by cultists, rescued and trained by a demon, and now I'm a wandering Devil Slayer who hunts people with bounties and explores ruins on the side." Romeo ranted

"I guess you showing up out of the blue would be a little much." said Kiko

Kiko then reached into Romeo's bag and pulled out a box wrapped in red wrapping paper with crosses on it. "So why did that merchant want us to wait until tomorrow's date to deliver this? I mean it has been three months since he asked us."

"Maybe delivering it on that specific day as some sentimental meaning. I'm just glad that criminal we've been hunting is here in Magnolia as well." Romeo said

 **-** ** _FLASHBACK-_**

 _Deep within a forest, Romeo and Kiko are seen at the entrance of an ancient ruin. Romeo was holding some kind of old relic. It was a human skull made of a strange metal with foreign writing all over it. Along with rubies in its eye sockets._

 _"_ _I can't believe the only thing we found in that place was this dumb skull." Said Kiko "What's worse we can't even take the rubies out of it."_

 _"_ _Well who knows Kiko it might be worth something." Romeo said examining the skull._

 _"_ _So what are we going to do with it?"_

 _"_ _I might have an idea."_

 _Romeo and Kiko are now seen exiting a train station in Acalypha Town._

 _"_ _So why are we here again?" Kiko asked as they walked through town._

 _"_ _Because there is a merchant guild here called Love and Lucky. A merchant that works there may pay us handsomely for the relic we found." Romeo explained_

 _"_ _How do you know about this?" Kiko asked_

 _"_ _Heard about him from someone I met long ago." Romeo said looking up at the sky. The boy then heard the voice of someone grunting in pain coming from behind a building. He looked and found eight muscular thugs beating a relatively tall middle-aged man with black eyes and slicked back blond hair and a matching, extremely trim mustache._

 _Romeo sighed and walked over to the group._

 _"_ _Now give us your money old man and we'll let you off the hook." said one of the thugs_

 _"_ _Hey!" Romeo called out from behind them. The men stopped what they were doing and looked at the boy as did the middle-age man._

 _"_ _Look what we have here? A kid and his pet lizard. Why don't you run along home little boy. The grown ups are talking." one of the men said_

 _"_ _And if I say no?"_

 _"_ _Well then, then we have to get have rough." the man said summoning a large axe out of thin air._

 _"_ _Requip huh?" Romeo muttered "Alright let's play. Up for a little rampage Kiko?"_

 _"_ _Of course." The lizard answered_

 _"_ _Come, Kikomaru!" Romeo exclaimed as Kiko turned into a black katana with the edge of the blade being a neon green._

 _"_ _Did that lizard just talk!?" said one of the men_

 _"_ _That's not the issue you idiot, it became a sword." said another "Just who is this kid!?"_

 _"_ _Who cares kill him!" the leader said as two of the men rushed at Romeo after one summoning twin swords and the other a hammer._

 _"_ ** _Demon Puppet_** _." Romeo muttered as a white magic circle appeared beneath his feet. As the two men attacked a large and slender figure colored pitch black with green markings appeared. It had long, sharp claws that formed into pikes from it's three finger like protrusions which it used to parry the weapons and slash the men. Wounded and bleeding but not dead._

 _"_ _What the?" the leader said as he looked at Romeo who now had mysterious markings on his face as well._

 _"_ _Boss what do we do? This kid is not normal!" One of the men said in fear_

 _"_ _We still have him out number. That sword and that stick figure caught me a little off guard is all. Fry him!" The leader said as another thug shot fire at Romeo scoring a direct hit._

 _"_ _That takes care of that." the leader said until he heard a strange sucking noise. "What's that?" Then they all stood there shock as they saw Romeo not only completely unharmed but sucking up the fire as well._

 _"_ _Gross that fire tastes awful." Romeo said_

 _"_ _This kid's a monster!" said the man who shot fire right before Romeo's demon puppet slashed him too._

 _"_ _Everyone rush him!" said the leader as he and the remaining men attacked._

 _"_ _My turn." Romeo said as put the sword it the sheath making the demon puppet vanish. Romeo's arms the became engulfed in bluish purple fire taking the form of razor sharp claws._

 _"_ ** _Fire Devil's Inferno Claw!_** _" Romeo said as he rushed passed the men in the blink of an eye. A second later slash marks appeared on each of them which then caught on fire causing all of them to scream in pain. The flames died out a second later as Romeo's arms returned to normal and Kiko returned to his lizard form appearing beside Romeo's feet._

 _The pair then walked up to the victim who stared in awe and horror of what he had seen._

 _"_ _If you're worried about them don't be the cuts are shallow." Romeo explained helping the man up._

 _"_ _Thank you young man. How can I repay you?" the man asked_

 _"_ _If you can, I'd like you tell me where I can find a man named Jude Heartfilia."_

 ** _-FLASHBACK END-_**

"I still can't believe the guy we saved was the same guy we were looking for." Said Kiko

"Yeah, we got quite a lot of jewel for that skull. Shame about his passing though." Said Romeo

"And yet your still going to deliver this thing on the specified date like he asked."

"Yup, and after that we find that criminal, get paid and get out of here." Romeo said

"You're seriously not going to let your father know your alive?"

"Do you really think he'd be happy knowing that his son is bounty hunter whose on the Magic Council's bad side?"

"True." Kiko said before falling asleep along with Romeo.

The next day the pair visited the apartment of Lucy Heartfilia, dropped off the package and went off in search of breakfast. Not wanting to stay a second later because of the landlady.

"That landlady was scary." Kiko said cringing at the memory.

"I think those were some of Lucy's old clothes she was wearing." Romeo said also cringing.

"Anyway this bandit we're looking for is supposed to be this big muscle man in his mid thirties. Goes by the name Bones." Kiko explained "That combined with the fact he's bald with an eye patch should make him pretty easy to spot."

"I can't focus on work to after I eat. Come on this looks good." Romeo said as the pair entered a random diner.

"Hello, what can I get you?" asked a waitress coming up to their table

"I'll take the meat platter." Said Romeo as the waitress walk away

"So how long do you thing it'll take to find this guy?" Asked Kiko

"Good question." Romeo answered as he picked up some interesting conversations via his enhanced demon hearing.

"Did you hear? When Twilight Ogre went to collect their payment from Fairy Tail all they got were broke bones and internal bleeding." Said a customer

"Yeah I heard that too. I hope this doesn't turn into another guild war."

"Hope not, if Phantom Lord is anything to go on."

" _So people still talk about that."_ Romeo thought

"Relax Fairy Tail lost all its strongest wizards. So I doubt we'd see that level of damage."

"Yeah well get this. Supposedly, the ones who beat up Twilight Ogre were the same mages that vanished seven years ago." As Romeo heard those words he dropped his fork and completely froze.

"Um, Romeo you okay?" Kiko said in concern

"That's… That's impossible… Their alive." Romeo said in a shaky voice.

"If that's true than Fairy Tail may just have a chance regain its glory."

"Ha please, that's utter crap!" said a man with black pompadour, a muscular figure, and the mark of Twilight Ogre on his right arm. "There is no way that those Fairy Tail losers will be better than us in Twilight Ogre. Regardless if their strongest came back from the dead." He said as he continued laughing.

"Kiko pay the tab for me." Romeo said getting up

"Oh boy." said Kiko knowing what was coming "Er Ma'am here is the payment for the meal." Kiko said to the waitress.

Romeo walked up to the laughing man "Care to repeat that." Romeo said as the man stopped laughing. "Something the matter kid?"

"Yes. Your voice annoys me so if you could be so kind as to shut up, that'd be great." Romeo said

The man stood out of his seat. "You wanna fight brat? I'm one of Twilight Ogre's strongest mages. I eat punks like you for breakfast."

"Care to test that theory."

"Fine but how about we take this outside."

"Fine with me." Romeo agreed as they walked outside the diner.

The man rushed at Romeo without warning as his hand was enveloped in green light. "Take this!" The man said as his fist came raining down, upon impact a cloud of dust and debris was created.

"Woah that kid didn't stand a chance." said a spectator

"Yeah the guys from Twilight Ogre don't mess around." said another

However, when the smoke cleared it revealed that Romeo had block the attack by changing his arm into a demon claw.

"No way!"

"Check out that arm what is he."

The Twilight Ogre mage looked in shock as he began to remember a rumor he heard, "Wait a minute, a young boy with purple hair and slightly below average height. Bluish purple flames. It's you isn't it!? The Demon Wolf!" the man said in fear.

"D-D-Demon Wolf!?"

"That kid is the infamous Devil Slayer everyone has been talking about!?"

"Seems my reputation precedes me." Romeo said "Now then." Romeo's other hand became a bluish purple fire claw. "Shall we finish this."

* * *

Meanwhile the Fairy Tail guild was celebrating the return of the Tenrou Team. Lamia Scale was also there as all hell broke loose. Suddenly a loud explosion could heard coming from outside. Everyone one rushed outside to see a pillar of bluish purple fire.

"What the heck is that!?" Nastu exclaimed

"Dangerous is what it is." Said Erza as the pillar morphed in the head of a wolf and then dissipated a second later.

"That was creepy." Said Gray

"Let's check it out." said Nastu as he and Happy rushed to the scene as the rest of Team Nastu followed.

When the group arrived they saw the area had been ravaged. Not the same kind of damage Nastu did, but enough to be a cause for concern.

"What happened here?" asked Lucy

"Maybe that guy knows." Happy said pointing to a man on the floor covered in burns marks. The group walked over to him an saw the mark of Twilight Ogre on his arm.

"A member of Twilight Ogre." Carla pointed out

"Must of gotten into a brawl with whomever or whatever trashed this street." Said Gray

"Hey muscle head wake up." Said Natsu shaking the man who began regaining consciousness.

"Tell us who did this." said Erza

"T-The devil sla-" he said

"Devil what?" Lucy repeated

"B-Beware."

"Huh?" said Natsu

"Beware the Demon Wolf." the man said before blacking out.

"That was creepy." said Happy

"What did he mean by devil?" Asked Erza

"Demon Wolf?" said Wendy

"Maybe Macao and the others can give give us more details." said Gray before motioning two civilians to come over. "If its not too much trouble do you mind taking thus guy to a doctor." The men agreed carrying the mage away. With that the group returned to the guild.

* * *

"Demon Wolf you're sure that's what he said?" Macao asked

"Yes, and from the looks of it this Demon Wolf is a very formidable and frightening mage." said Erza

"I have heard rumors of a mage that goes by that name." Said Jura "According to the rumors it is a young boy who uses Fire Devil Slayer Magic." The moment those words left his mouth everyone had a shocked expression on their face.

"Devil Slayer Magic?" said Natsu

"Yes magic used to slay demons and devils alike." Jura explained "It is also said this mage wields a demonic katana."

Then Lucy remember what the man said _"T-The devil sla-"_ "That's what he meant."

"A mage that slays demons and that has a demonic weapon. Sounds a little redounded." said Gray

"The boy in question is said to be a bounty hunter, going after anyone with a bounty on their heads." said Lyon

"And now this guy is in Magnolia." said Lucy "What if decides to pick a fight with us."

"No I doubt he's that cocky." said Jura "However, it is strange that he would come to Magnolia now. What reason could he have."

"Regardless, it is far to dangerous to let someone like that walking around Magnolia." Said Erza

"Yeah so let's find him and beat him up!" Natsu said with a look of excitement "I'll beat him easily."

"Hey who says you're gonna be the one to fight him." said Gray

"Because I called dibs."

"That's so childish."

"You wanna go stripper."

"Bring it magma breath."

And then Erza beat them both into ground. "I never said to attack him you idiots. The last thing we want to do is provoke him."

"So um why is it so strange for the Demon Wolf to come to Magnolia?" Wendy asked causing everyone to look at Jura with a curious look. "Yeah why is that?" said Gajeel

"You see the Demon Wolf and the Magic Council aren't exactly on good terms. Just like you Fairy Tail mages, this Devil Slayer destroys entire towns will hunting for bounty." said Jura "Because of this he tends to stay away from towns with guilds in them as much as possible. However, he seems to avoid Magnolia regardless of risk."

"So does this mean you've been tracking this bounty hunter?" Asked Makarov

"For a time we were. The boy moves constantly making him difficult to find. This is all based on random sightings. However, one thing is certain he never comes to Magnolia, whatever his reason might be." Jura explained

"You call him boy not man, just how old is he?" Asked Elfman

"According to the rumors; no older than thirteen." Jura answered

"So wait a thirteen year old did almost Natsu level damage!?" Asked Lucy causing Jura to nod.

"I really hope he doesn't come back." said Happy "Right Natsu." but when the blue exceed looked at the pink haired dragon slayer all he saw was an excited grin.

"Natsu what are you thinking?" said Happy growing concerned but before anyone could say anything else Natsu ran out the door.

"I'M GOING DEMON HUNTING!" He screamed in excitement. Leaving everyone with a stunned look on their face as Happy quickly followed.

"CATCH THAT PINK HAIRED IDIOT BEFORE HE DOES SOMETHING COMPLETELY RECKLESS!" Makarov screamed as most of the guild chased after Nastu in wild pursuit.

"So what do you think is going through Natsu's mind if anything at all?" said Gray

"If I had to guess he is going to find this fire devil slayer and challenge him." Said Erza

Meanwhile with those who stayed behind. "Thirteen, ay." said Macao

"Something wrong?" said Makarov

"Nah, just thinking, if Romeo was still alive he'd be that age." The 4th master said in a depressed tone.

"Maybe you should tell Natsu and the others. They'll find out eventually." said Wabaka

"Yeah I know."

* * *

Romeo and Kiko had already check out of the inn and were making their way out of Magnolia. Romeo had his hood up and Kiko was in katana form.

"So why are we skipping town again?" said Kiko from the sheath

"That explosion will draw Fairy Tail's attention. Best to leave now. That's why I'm having you stay in sword form and hiding my face." Just then Romeo's enhanced hearing caught a familiar voice. "I'M GOING DEMON HUNTING!" "It can't be… Natsu…"

"Romeo I sense a powerful presence on the way." said Kiko

"Oh crap!" Romeo said as a blast of orange fire came out of nowhere. Romeo dodged the attack and jumped back. As he did Natsu appeared from the veil of smoke with Happy by his side.

" _Of all the people why did he have to show up."_ Romeo thought

"So I take it your the Demon Wolf?" Natsu asked but Romeo stayed silent as the rest of Team Natsu arrived.

"Natsu you idiot don't go picking fights." Said Lucy

"Besides I'm gonna fight the Demon Wolf." said Gray who was already shirtless.

" _Master why is he stripping?"_ Kiko asks through their mental link.

" _Don't ask Kiko just don't ask."_

Erza then stepped forward. "I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. What is your purpose in coming here?" Romeo remained quiet. " _They're really all still alive."_ he thought

"Hey kid say something!" Natsu yelled

"Wow he really is my age." said Wendy

"Yes a boy your age with a katana child." said Carla

"Back of guys he's mine." Said Natsu

"Why do you get him?" said Gray

"Because, if what Jura said is true and this kid's a fire devil slayer than it is only right I fight him first." said Natsu "And after I beat him I'll make him join Fairy Tail." he proclaimed

"EH!" The rest of the group said taking Romeo off guard.

"You want an infamous bounty hunter that destroys towns to be in Fairy Tail!?" said Lucy "WHY!?"

"He'd fit right in." Natsu said

"The sad part is he's kind of right." Wendy said with a sweat drop

Natsu's fists were then set ablaze. "So how about it Demon Wolf?" as a response Romeo drew Kikomaru and summoned a demon puppet to attack Natsu. "What the!" Natsu said as he dodged the stick figure's strike.

"What the heck is that thing?" said Lucy

"It reminds me of the demons Hades summoned. But the vibe I'm sensing isn't one of evil per say. Ominous yes but not the kind of sinister aura from the book of Zeref." said Erza

"Similar but different." said Wendy

Romeo rushed at Natsu with his katana but Happy lifted his partner into the air. However the puppet slammed them into the ground before retreating back to Romeo side.

"Natsu! Happy! Are you okay?" said Lucy

"Yeah we're fine. But man that puppet thing is harsh." Said Nastu

" ** _Demon Puppet x3_** **!** " Romeo said mentally as two more puppets were summoned and attacked Natsu. Happy carried him into the air while avoiding the puppet's relentless attacks.

"Why is he only attacking Natsu?" Asked Wendy

"Probably because he's the one who challenged the kid." Said Gray

"Enough of these freaks. **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu exclaimed as he threw a giant fire ball at the puppets destroying them.

"Alright let's see how tough that hooded freak is without his toys." said Lucy

"It's far from over." said Erza "I don't know why but something feels strange about that kid. I think Natsu senses it as well." The others all looked confused

"Happy take us down."

"Aye."

"You've got skill kid. But I can't help but feel we've met before. Why don't you talk off that hood and show your face." Romeo did not answer. "Alright then all blow it off you. **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu shot a stream of fire at Romeo

" _Kiko."_

 _"_ _Right."_

 _"_ _Magic Resonance!"_ the pair mentally said in unison as Romeo's sword emanated green lightning. " ** _Demon Sword Art: Moon Fang_** **!"** the pair said mentally as Romeo swung the sword cutting threw the flames.

"No way!" The fairy tail mages said in unison.

"Who is this kid?" said Gray

"One not to be trifled with." Said Carla

Romeo then came at Natsu with his katana still emanated green lightning. As Natsu dodged the attacks he began to get a good whiff of his opponent's scent. " _That scent it's the same as… Gah!"_ Natsu's thought process was cut off as another puppet came out from the ground and punched him in the gut. Natsu was send skidding backwards as Romeo and his puppet rushed at them. However a wall of ice came between them. Romeo jumped into the air out of instinct.

"Now Lucy!" said Gray

"Loke!" As Lucy ordered Loke appeared jumped into the air. The puppet tried to intercept but was destroyed by Erza.

" **Regulus Impact!"** Loke's attack hit Romeo straight in the chest making him drop Kikomaru. The sword fell to the ground separated from its master.

"What the hell guys I had him!" Natsu complained

"Weird way to say thank you." said Gray

"So um guys the kid is getting back up." Said Loke

As Romeo stood up his hood fell of revealing his to them. None recognized him at first except Natsu who had a shocked look on his face. "It can't be."

"Something the matter Natsu?" Asked Erza

"Romeo is that you? Are you really the Demon Wolf."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **BUM, BUM, BUM! Romeo's identity as been revealed. How will the guild react to this shocking revelation? What is Romeo next move? Find out next time.**

 **Read & Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Romeo Conbolt: The Demon Wolf of HellFire**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story.**

 **A.N: Quick warning: some chapters may contain slight gore.**

"Speaking out loud"

" _Speaking in thought/dream/flashback"_

" **Dragons/Demons/or anything falling into that category speaking"**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Awaiting Battle**

As Romeo stood up his hood fell of revealing his face to them. None recognized him at first except Natsu who had a shocked look on his face. "It can't be."

"Something the matter Natsu?" Asked Erza

"Romeo is that you? Are you really the Demon Wolf?" As the words left Natsu's mouth everyone looked at Romeo with a look of shock that matched Natsu's.

"Wait a minute. That's Romeo!? As in Macao's son!?" Said Lucy

"Careful Lucy whether that's him or not the kid is still dangerous." said Loke

"That can't be." said Erza

"But there is a resemblance." said Gray "And he's the same age Romeo should be right now."

"Just what has been going on these past seven years?" Asked Wendy

"Guess time really does change you." Happy commented

"Yes like learning how to use a demonic katana." Carla said

Natsu walked closer to Romeo while everyone else stayed still. "It really is you isn't Romeo? What in the world happened to you?" the pinked haired mage asked

Romeo finally decided to speak, "Guess it's about time I broke my silence. You are correct Natsu it's me; Romeo Conbolt. And as to what happened to me, I could ask you the very same question. For instance, why do you all look the same as you did seven years ago?" Romeo asked as Erza approached him

"We're asking the questions here. Why are a bounty hunter? What was with that magic puppet you used? Why did blow up that street? And why are avoiding Fairy Tail?" Erza asked relentless questions in a firm tone.

"I see you haven't change Erza. It's a long story, but as for the puppet thing." Romeo snapped his fingers. "Kikomaru." As Romeo called out the name of his demon his sword glowed, catching everyone's attention.

"What's happening now!?" said Wendy

"I don't know and I don't wanna find out." Said Lucy as Kikomaru returned to his normal form.

"AN ALBINO LIZARD!? They all yelled in unison as Kiko went over to his master. Climbing on his leg and resting on his shoulder.

"To answer your question Titania. Those puppets where my doing. While in my sword form my master can use my power to summon and control these puppets as well." Kiko explained

"And just who are you?" Erza questioned

"I known as the Sword Demon Kikomaru and the faithful partner of the Demon Wolf." Kiko explained

"Are you from the Book of Zeref?" Asked Gray "Like Lullaby and Deliora!?"

"No I'm not. While I was created by humans, it was not by Zeref. I were created using different methods than the creatures you've encounter."

"Different methods?" Lucy muttered

"Might as well tell them the rest Kiko." said Romeo

"Kiko?" Wendy muttered

"Alright, two hundred years ago I was but a simple frilled neck lizard minding my own business. Until one day I was captured by humans who idolized the Black Wizard Zeref. I was exposed to some sort of demonic essence turning me into what you see today. I don't really know much about it myself." said Kiko

"Lamest backstory ever." said Happy

"SHUT UP CAT!" Kiko screamed

"Alright your turn Romeo start explaining!" Natsu said in his signature loud tone of voice.

"Fine I'll tell you. It was about two weeks after you vanished, me and the rest of the guild were completely heart broken by the news. I ran away into the forest to cry, that's when it all started. Cultists who worshipped Zeref kidnapped me and took me to this strange location." Saying that caused a wide eyed reaction from Natsu and the others. "Me along with a few other prisoners were to be used as bait to lure out a demon that had been destroying ships from an outside country, Alvarez I think it was called. Anyway I watched as several prisoners were cut in order to lure out the demon with the scent of blood. I had heard rumors amongst the soldiers that this demon was as powerful as dragons. Not one created by Zeref, a true demon."

"True demon." Wendy muttered

"I was so afraid, but before it was my turn to bleed a loud and ominous howl was heard followed by a pillar of bluish purple fire and the sound of large foot steps. The demon appeared as predicted but was much stronger than my captors anticipated, that mistake cost them their lives. The flames melt my chains so I was free, but I soon felt even greater fear as the demon appeared in front of me with its monstrous size. I blacked out after that."

"So you fainted." Snarked Happy

"Shut up and let me finish. When I regained consciousness I found myself resting of the demon's head. To be honest its fur felt like a giant furry bed."

"Wait is this going where I think it is!?" said Lucy starting to put the pieces together.

"Yes. After all that it was the demon that saved me. The Fire Demon, Fenris."

"Fenris?" Erza muttered

"Fenris gave me a choice: either walk the path leading back to my normal life or walk the path of a Devil Slayer. I think it's pretty obvious which one I chose."

"So where is Fenris now?" asked Wendy

"Don't know. A little over a year ago Fenris vanished without a trace, same as your dragons." Said Romeo

"But why are you avoiding Fairy Tail? Family doesn't walk out on each other." Said Natsu. Romeo clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"It's not that easy Natsu! I disappear without saying anything and then show up a Devil Slayer. It's not that simple, I became a bounty hunter to survive in this harsh world since I didn't know how do get back to Magnolia. In the process became a hazard to public safety as the council puts it. Do you honestly think my Dad would be happy knowing his long lost son is the Demon Wolf."

"Romeo." Natsu muttered

"Now answer my question. Why haven't you age in all this time?" Romeo asked. Lucy explained everything with Fairy Sphere and Acnologia.

"Huh. Well pulling off miracles is what you guys are best at. Besides destroying towns." Romeo said. Lucy then walked up to the boy.

"Romeo listen why not come back to the guild and explain this to everyone. I'm sure they'll understand. And I know your father would be happy to-" Lucy's words were cut off as Romeo's fiery demon claw was dangerously close to her face.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed

"Don't lecture me got it." Romeo said turning his arm back and walking away.

"Hang on a second!" Natsu yelled causing Romeo to turn around. "I may not get the full story, but no one threatens Lucy and gets away with it." Natsu said with his fist ablaze.

Romeo did the same. "So what you wanna finish the fight."

"Damn straight!" said Natsu

"WAIT!" Everyone looked to see it was Wendy who yelled. "There is no reason for you guys to fight each other here. Three days from now meet us at the entrance of The East Forest, there you guys can settle this."

"Why three days?" Gray said to himself

"I don't know but just go with it." said Erza

"Fine we'll do that. That okay with Romeo, not gonna run away?" Natsu asked

"I will be there." Romeo said as he and Kiko ran off as the others just looked in the direction they went.

"The weight of these past seven years is really starting to show." said Lucy

* * *

"WAIT A MINUTE WHAA!" Makarov said as Erza explained everything to the guild. "Are you sure all of this is true?"

"Yes the color of Romeo's fire claw was the same as the pillar we saw in town." Erza said

"He's alive… My boy is alive." Macao said seeming both happy and sad.

"Hard to believe that little Romeo would turn out to be the Demon Wolf." said Wabaka

"I always suspected that the Demon Wolf had some kind of connection with Fairy Tail but I never expected this." Said Jura

"No kidding. All this time we thought he was dead." said Droy

"What I'd like to know is how Romeo became partnered with that sword demon." said Erza

"Kikomaru I think it's called." Said Wendy

"I wonder what he tastes like?" Said Gajeel

"Not the issue right now metal head!" Said Elfman

"Do you really think Romeo will show up? I mean if he's avoided Fairy Tail for this long why show up now to a fight knowing we'll all be there?" asked Cana

"Because if he is a real man he'll show up to fight!" said Elfman who then got hit with Evergreen's fan.

"Shut up bonehead." the fairy mage said

"Either way we'll find out in the next three days." said Makarov "Until then we let him be. And Macao if you could wait until the fight is over to speak to Romeo. I have no doubt in my mind he'll appear." With that everyone left for the day.

* * *

"Wendy why did you postpone the fight?" asked Carla as they walked home.

"I was hoping it would give them time to cool off, but now I don't see that happening." said Wendy " _I wonder how everyone is reacting to this?"_

* * *

Romeo and Kiko returned to the Inn, booking a room for the next three days.

"Well this complicates things." said Romeo "Figures, when Natsu gets involved things always get out of hand."

"I think this is for the best." said Kiko sitting on the bed

"How so?"

"Romeo for the longest time you've been running from your problems. It is about time you face this head on. Trust me it'll all work out."

"We'll see Kiko."

* * *

Natsu is seen laying in his bed unable to sleep.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Said Happy

"I just feel like Romeo being like this is partly my fault." Natsu said

"But it's not."

"Maybe. But it's not just Romeo I'm thinking about it's that demon Fenris." Natsu said remembering Romeo telling them about the fire demon.

 _"_ _After all that it was the demon that saved me. The Fire Demon, Fenris." "Fenris gave me a choice: either walk the path leading back to my normal life or walk the path of a Devil Slayer. I think it's pretty obvious which one I chose." "Don't know. A little over a year ago Fenris vanished without a trace, same as your dragons."_

 _"_ _I'm waiting for Igneel. Maybe Romeo is waiting for Fenris."_ Natsu thought

* * *

Macao, Wabaka and Makarov were all still at the guild.

"Rescued and taken in by a demon." Said the 3rd master

"Right now I'm just happy Romeo's alive." said Macao

"First the Tenrou Team returns and now Romeo. Makes me wonder what tomorrow has is store." said Wabaka

" _I wonder… What kind of challenges Romeo has had to overcome over the years?"_ Macao thought

 **-TIMESKIP (TWO DAYS)-**

The guild is mostly back to normal. However, some are still anxious of the big day tomorrow. Lucy is seen deep in thought.

"Something wrong Lu?" asked Levy

"Nothing I'm just thinking about how my Dad sent that rent money."

"Sorry for your loss. Hey wait yeah how did he send that. It arrived a couple days ago but your Dad passed away over a month ago." said Levy

"Yeah that is strange." said Wendy walking over with Erza and Carla

"He must of asked some to deliver it for him on your birthday." Erza assumed as something clicked in her head.

"What is it Erza?" Asked Lucy

"The day that package supposedly arrived, was the same day Romeo appeared in Magnolia." As Erza said this the rest of the girls' eyes widened

"You don't think that…" Lucy said trailing off

"Romeo delivered it per Lucy's Dad's request." Levy finished

"It is possible I suppose." Said Carla

"But how would my Dad be aquatinted with Romeo?"

As the girls pondered, none noticed Wendy running off. " _Time to get some more information on this Demon Wolf."_ Wendy said mentally

* * *

Wendy spent the next hour asking around where she could find Romeo. However, none had any idea. She decided to rest on a bench in South Gate Park.

"How hard is it to find a boy with purple hair and a demon lizard?" She complained as she started walking through the streets again. Suddenly a large muscular man with an eyepatch appeared in front of her.

"Excuse me miss I heard your looking for a boy with purple hair and a white lizard?" The man asked

"That's right."

"Well I think I can help you with that follow him." The man said leading Wendy through an alley.

 **-Meanwhile at the guild-**

"Hey where did Wendy go?" asked Lucy

"Must of got bored and left." said Levy

"That could be bad. There is a rumor going around that a violent serial killer has been spotted in Magnolia as of late." Said Ezra

"HOW DO YOU FORGET TO MENTION SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Carla exclaimed before flying out the door to search for Wendy.

"We better go too." Said Lucy as the three girls ran after Carla

"You know another explanation for Romeo being in Magnolia is the bounty on this criminal's head." said Erza

"NOT THE TIME FOR THEORIES!" Lucy and Levy screamed in unison

 **-Back with Wendy-**

"So you saw him in this pub your taking me too?" Wendy asked. However the man quickly grabbed her face and held her against the wall.

"Word of wisdom: never trust strangers." The man said with a sinister grin as he pulled out a knife. "I always enjoy watching my victims scream and cry, begging for the pain to stop. Prepare for a slow and painful death as you entertain me."

Tears started leaking out of Wendy's eyes. As the man stabbed her right leg she let out a muffled scream. He pulled it out letting the blood run down her leg. "Now how about we cut up that pretty little face of yours." He said bringing up the knife

" _Someone… Someone help me."_ Wendy said in thought as she looks at the knife terrified.

Suddenly, a blast of bluish purple fire hit the man sending him on the ground and dropping Wendy. Both Wendy and her attacker looked to see that the blast had come from Romeo who was holding Kikomaru in his other hand.

"R-Romeo." Wendy said weakly

"So you want to play too brat." Said the man getting up

"Bones the flesh collector. One of Fiore's most wanted non-wizards. I've come to collect your bounty." Romeo said

"You see pretty young to be a bounty hunter. No matter die!" Bones said attacking with his knife. However, Romeo used his sword to not only to separate the man's weapon from him but his hold hand along with it.

"GAH!" Bones screamed in pain as Romeo's free hand was engulfed in demon fire.

" **Fire Devil's Burning Knuckle!"** Romeo exclaimed as he hit bones in the face with a fiery punch knocking the man unconscious.

"Kiko bandage his handless arm and stop the bleeding. We want him alive." Romeo said to Kiko as he returned to lizard form.

Meanwhile Romeo walked over to Wendy who was still on the floor. He crouched down to her level and noticed she was trying to cover up her bleeding leg.

"Let me see." Romeo said removing Wendy's hands from the wound. "Hmm, doesn't look that bad. Kiko throw me some bandages." Per request the lizard gave Romeo what he asked for. "Now hold still." He said bandaging the wound. "You may have to get this looked at later. All I can do is stop the bleeding." Romeo said as he finished doing the bandage and then stood up.

"Can you stand?"

"I-I think so-woah!" Wendy said as she lost her balance the moment she stood up. Fortunately Romeo caught her in his arms causing the sky dragon slayer to blush like Erza's hair.

"Maybe you should just sit for a while." Said Romeo nonchalant

"R-Right." Wendy said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey Romeo this guy's ready for transport." said Kiko

"Good, there some Royal soldiers just up ahead who we can deliver him to." said Romeo putting Wendy on his back. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. She then noticed that Kiko had summoned a demon puppet to drag Bones the rest of the way. As the group excited the alley way they heard a familiar voice.

"WENDY!" It was Carla followed by Levy, Lucy, and Erza.

"Romeo." Erza said taking a battle stance

"What are you doing with her you delinquent!?" Said an angry Carla

"Wait guys Romeo is the one who saved me!" said Wendy

"Huh?" they all said as they saw a Bones being dragged by a puppet. Romeo then explained everything to the girls and left Wendy with them. As he and Kiko took Bones into custody.

"Well what do you know, maybe he's not as bad as we he was." Said Levy

"I'll agree that we owe him greatly for saving Wendy but something confuses me." Said Erza who as carrying Wendy on her back.

"What's that?" asked Carla

"The reason Romeo came to Magnolia was to hunt down that criminal and that's why Wendy is still alive. But why would Romeo save Wendy if he broke ties with Fairy Tail. Let alone come back here at all. You'd think it take more than money."

"Maybe there is still a bit of Fairy Tail left in Romeo. Whether he knows it or not." said Lucy

"Who knows. But he saved Wendy so I'll give him the benefit of the doubt." said Carla. Just then Lucy yelled in frustration.

"What is it Lucy?" Asked Levy

"I forgot to ask Romeo if he knew my Dad or not."

"Question for another time." said Erza "Anyway how are you feeling Wendy?"

"I'm fine, but Romeo said I should get my leg checked just in case."

With that they all returned to the guild.

* * *

"SAVING A GIRL IN TROUBLE IS MAN!" Said Elfman who then got whacked on the head by Evergreen again.

Lucy told everyone what happened making the guild even more excited for the fight tomorrow, somehow.

"Salamander vs Demon Wolf. Should be fun. Gehee." Said Gajeel

"So this Romeo idolized Natsu seven years ago?" Asked Pantherlily

"Yeah, meaning there'll probably be some drama tomorrow." the Iron Dragon Slayer said

"I can't figure that boy out. First he blows up a street, then he attacks Natsu with creepy demon magic and now he saves Wendy." said Lisanna to her older sister at the bar along with Freed.

"It is possible that the boy is struggling whether to stay with Fairy Tail or not. None of us know what the past seven years have been like for him. But getting kidnapped by cultists and then raised by a demon can give us some idea. Romeo seems to have become a complex character." Freed said

Meanwhile Mira was just humming to herself. " _A boy with a troubled and bloodstained past. A girl with pure and kind heart. One a fire demon with the power to destroy. The other a sky dragon with the power to heal. The pair make for a combination of Heaven and Hell. Fire and Sky. Angel and Devil. Rowen."_ Mira thought with a smile.

"Is she even listening to us?" asked Freed sweat drop.

"Probably not." said Lisanna sweat drop.

Meanwhile, Macao is seen with a pondering look on his face.

"Something on your mind?" asked Wabaka

"Just thinking about Romeo. It seems that Romeo has grown into a strong, independent young man. There's no doubt in my mind that Fenris had a lot to do with that. I can't help but wonder if maybe all this happened for a reason."

"Maybe. But who can say for sure. Either way if you ever meet Fenris it's only natural you'll owe him a drink." Wakaba joked

Natsu is seen staring out the window. " _Romeo, in a weird way I always knew a day like this would come. I can't wait."_ Natsu thought with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Romeo and Kiko are back at the inn.

"Tomorrow's the big day." said Kiko

"Yeah. Kiko I want to fight Natsu on my own. Slayer to Slayer."

"Of course. Romeo why did you want to take that girl back to her guild at the risk of being seen by your father?"

"I didn't really know what else to do at the time. But when I saw Wendy's fearful expression, I saw myself."

Kiko decided not to pry and went to sleep.

"Tomorrow I fight Natsu. I've dreamed of this."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Cliffhanger! Tomorrow it's Natsu versus Romeo! Who will win? What is Mira up too? Cough*Shipping*Cough. Next Time: Salamander VS. Demon Wolf!**

 **Read & Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Romeo Conbolt: The Demon Wolf of HellFire**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story.**

 **A.N: Quick warning: some chapters may contain slight gore.**

"Speaking out loud"

" _Speaking in thought/dream/flashback"_

" **Dragons/Demons/or anything falling into that category speaking"**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Salamander VS. Demon Wolf!**

- **SOME UNKNOWN LOCATION-**

A large red dragon is seen in a volcanic like area.

 **"** **Well this is an interesting turn of events."** the dragon said **"Fangs of Hell, Fenris my old friend. I wonder who will be victorious? The devil slayer you raised or my Natsu? One day we'll be forced to act, Zeref won't wait forever."**

* * *

As the sun rose on Magnolia, the members of Fairy Tail met up at the guild eager for the long awaited battle before making their way to the East Forest. Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus were also there. **(A.N: Ichiya and the Trimens. And the group that visited Fairy Tail during the Tenrou Team's return. Just to specify.)**

"I can't believe everyone showed up to this." Said Wendy

"It's a rare fire slayer showdown. Of course they'd all come." Said Lucy "Plus I bet their all curious to see how Romeo has matured over the years."

"I for one am curious to see Romeo's Devil Slayer Magic." said Erza "And how he got the name Demon Wolf."

" _Romeo. I finally get to see you again."_ Macao thought

"I wonder if Romeo will use Kikomaru like last time." said Gray

"Maybe, that sword did cut through Natsu's breath attack." Said Carla

"This is going to be so manly! Right sis!" Elfman said to Mira

" _If Natsu gets Romeo to join Fairy Tail then Rowen may just happen."_ Mira thought

"She's in her own little world." said Lisanna sweat drop

* * *

When the guild arrived to the designated location they saw Natsu and Happy already there.

"Figures Natsu would already be here." said Max

"Now the real question is will Romeo show up." Said Laki

"If not all we can do is respect his decision." said Makarov "If he doesn't come it means he has cut his ties with Fairy Tail. If he does appear it means there's still hope."

Suddenly, from the direction Natsu was facing Romeo appeared out of the bushes with Kiko on his shoulder.

"That's Romeo. I barely recognize him." said Wabaka

"That's definitely him I know my son." Said Macao

"Seven years changes a person." said Juvia

"So that's the Demon Wolf child." Said Freed

"To be honest, I always pictured him taller." said Eve

"Yeah, he's kinda short." said Ren

Romeo then shot them a menacing glare that if it could put into words would translate too: _"You dare make fun of my height! I'll crush you!"_ Causing them both flinch.

"Man. A smell a hostile parfum from the boy." Said Ichiya

"I get the feeling Romeo is sensitive about his height." Said Pantherlily

"So that lizard on the boy's shoulder is some sort of demon?" Asked Jura

"Yes, the Sword Demon Kikomaru." Makarov answered "But I don't sense any kind of sinister aura like Lullaby. To be honesty I think their relationship is like Natsu and Happy's."

"That's love." Said Sherry

"Don't make it weird." Said Yuka

"Glad you came Romeo." said Natsu "Almost thought you were backing out."

"What and miss the chance to fight my former role model. How could I pass that up." said Romeo

"Happy stay out of this. This between me and him." said Natsu

"Aye." Happy said flying over to Lucy

"Kiko same goes for you." said Romeo

"Right." Kiko said climbing off Romeo and joining the crowd taking Romeo's sword sheath with him.

"Why did you take that?" Asked Happy

"It's not like he is going to need it for this fight." said Kiko

"Two fire wizards trained in lost magic." Said Jura

"Man. One by a dragon and the other a demon." said Ichiya

"Salamander vs Demon Wolf, who will win?" Said Makarov

"To think that's my son right there."

" _Natsu."_ Lucy thought

" _Romeo."_ Wendy thought " _Wait should I be concerned more for him or Natsu?"_

"So who do we cheer for?" asked Gray

"Well Natsu is our teammate." said Erza "Although, Romeo isn't exactly an enemy of Fairy Tail and he did save Wendy whether he meant to or not."

"Why are you guys even debating this. Natsu is gonna win no problem." said Happy

"No way cat Romeo is gonna win." Kiko challenged

"Please Romeo won't even come close." Happy argued

"As if that pink haired moron you call a partner could ever pose a challenge to mine." Kiko argued back

"Natsu will win!"

"No Romeo will!"

"NATSU!" Happy said shoving his forehead into Kiko's.

"ROMEO!" Kiko said pushing back.

"NATSU!"

"ROMEO!"

"NATSU!"

"ROMEO!"

"NATSU!"

"ROMEO!"

The cat and the lizard kept arguing on whose partner was stronger.

"Is it just me or are they acting like Natsu and Gray now?" Said Levy

"Whether they be humans, exceeds, or even demons men still act like children." said Carla as the group shared in a collective sweat drop.

Kiko expanded his frill much like an actual frill neck lizard and gave a threatening glare that scared Happy into submission.

"He may be a demon but he also has all the qualities of a normal frill neck lizard." Said Lyon

"He's weird." said Happy

"Says the flying cat to the albino frill neck." Said Kiko

"Shall we begin, Natsu?"

"Yeah! And remember when I win you join Fairy Tail." Natsu answered setting his fists ablaze as Romeo did the same.

"If you win."

"It begins." Said Gildarts as the two rushed at each other.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

 **"** **Fire Devil's Burning Knuckle!"** The two fist collided. Demon and Dragon fire seeped out around them before they backed off.

"An even match." Said Macao

"Try this! **Fire Devil's Fang Dance!"** Romeo said he fired small shots of teeth shaped demon fire in a rapid fire like fashion. The shots hit Natsu causing a veil of smoke to surround him.

"A rapid fire attack." Said Gajeel "Kinda like my Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs."

Natsu jumped out of the smoke into the air " **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Natsu then produced a large stream of fire from each of his arms. Romeo then leapt into the air as well

" **Fire Devil's Wing Blade!"** Romeo did a similar attack. On contact the spells caused an explosion. Both fighters landed on the ground unharmed.

"Intense." said Lucy

"The real fight hasn't even started yet." said Erza

"No kidding Romeo's just getting started." said Kiko

"Yeah well so is Natsu." said Happy

"Gotta say Romeo you've really powered up over the years." Natsu said with a grin

"Thanks and I must admit you haven't disappointed." said Romeo "So maybe it's time I stopped playing around." Romeo's arms then became fiery demon claws.

"I remember that from yesterday." Said Lucy

"When Romeo does that his arm attacks get stronger." Said Kiko

"I'm all fired up." Natsu said

Quick as lightening Romeo ran towards Natsu before disappearing and reappearing behind him.

" **Fire Devil's Inferno Claw!"** The size of Romeo's claw increased before attacking Natsu but the Salamander managed to dodge.

"So fast." Gray commented

"Was that teleportation or speed magic?" Asked Eve

"Neither, to make up for being smaller than most opponents, Romeo trained to have incredible physical speed. Much like a real wolf hunting its prey with its swift feet." Kiko explained

"That with the claws makes the name Demon Wolf make sense." said Lucy

"Alright your fast Romeo but try this. **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** Natsu came like a flaming missile. But Romeo just smirked.

"Won't work. **Fire Devil's Blazing Tails!"** Five bluish purple fire tails shot out of a magic circle appearing on the lower half of Romeo's back. The tails ensnared Natsu, stopping his attack and throwing him into a nearby rock while everyone but Kiko looked in shock.

"What the!?" Said Levy

"Are those tails!?" asked Carla

"Correct. The spell Fire Devil's Blazing Tails conjures five demon fire tails that can grab, impale, and burn a target." Kiko explained "It's almost like Romeo as seven arms now."

"Claws for up close and tails for a distance." said Erza as Romeo continued to whip Natsu around before finally releasing him.

"That's a manly combination." said Elfman as Natsu stood back up.

"Gotta say that's a pretty cool spell Romeo. However, **Fire Dragon's…"** Natsu prepared for a breath attack.

" **Fire Devil's…"** Romeo did the same as his tails vanished.

"Romeo has a breath attack too!?" said Wendy

"We may want to step back a little." said Carla

" **…** **ROAR!"**

 **"…** **RAGE!"**

A collision of orange and bluish purple fire resulted in a large explosion. When the smoke cleared both fighters were still standing but had several burns and their clothes were damaged.

"What happened to Romeo's tails?" asked Happy

"Probably turned off the spell to conserve magic power." Said Gray in his underwear.

"Gray your clothes." said Cana as Carla covered Wendy's eyes and Juvia stared at him with lovesick eyes.

" _This guild is weird."_ Kiko thought

"Not done yet. **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu threw a ball of fire at Romeo but he jumped in the air.

" **Fire Devil's Incinerator!"** This time Romeo threw a fire ball at Natsu but it had the same result.

When Romeo landed on the ground he rushed at Natsu again. " **Fire Devil's Burning Knuckle!"**

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

The two then went into a fiery fist fight that seemed to drag on for a while.

"Gotta say the kid is doing a lot better than I expected." Said Gray

"For all we know, he's stronger than most of Fairy Tail's remaining members." said Erza

"Thirteen and he already outclasses you master." said Jet to Macao

"She means you as well." said Kiko

"So tell me why don't you want to be part of Fairy Tail again?" Natsu asked between blows.

"I was gone for seven years. Why reopen old wounds." Romeo answered

"It doesn't have to be that way. You can-" Natsu was interrupted by a fist to the face. Romeo then jumped back.

"Shut up! I don't need to explain myself to you." Romeo yelled

"I had a feeling Natsu would only antagonize him." Said Gray

"Romeo feels that his reputation as the Demon Wolf would hurt Fairy Tail's name further." Kiko explained "Personally I think he's being a little paranoid."

"Romeo." Macao muttered

"Take this! **Violence Blaze: Fire Devil's Hell Fang!"** Romeo shot a stream of demon fire from his right arm that took the form of a wolf's head, fangs and all.

"That looks bad." Said Lisanna

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy yelled in unison as the attack hit causing an explosion.

"That's the end of that." said Kiko

"Did Romeo just win?" said Wendy

Just the Natsu rushed out of the smoke, yelling dramatically as usual.

"YOU HAVEN'T WON YET!"

" **Fire Devil's Blazing Tails!"** Romeo's tails appeared and extended towards Natsu. Ensnaring him once again.

"Now burn!" Natsu was then engulfed in demon fire.

"That's harsh." Said Warren

"Something tells me Natsu made him a bit upset." Said Levy

"Relax Natsu is gonna be just fine." said Gildarts "The kid's attack won't kill him."

"Nice try!" Natsu yelled before surrounding himself in orange flames before breaking free from the tails destroying them catching Romeo off guard. Natsu then following up with an Iron Fist to Romeo's face sending him flying.

"No way!" Kiko said in complete surprise

"Told ya Natsu would win." said Happy

"It's not over." said Makarov as Romeo landed on his feet.

" **Fire Devil's Rage!"** Romeo fired his breath attack. But Natsu jumped into the air to dodge.

" **Fire Dragon's Talon!"** Natsu came down with a blazing kick. But Romeo used his demon fire arms to block. Natsu then jumped back as Romeo extended his right arm as a magic circle appeared.

" **Fire Devil's Fang Dance!"** Romeo said performing his rapid fire spell.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Natsu used his attack to counter Romeo's. The stream's of fire blocked the rapid fire attack. After that they returned to a fiery fist fight.

" **Fire Devil's Burning Knuckle!"**

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

"I never would of guessed Romeo would be this strong." Said Freed

"SO MANLY!" Elfman yelled in excitement

" _Awesome."_ Wendy thought in awe.

The group then noticed how Natsu and Romeo both had huge grins on their faces.

" _This feeling."_ Romeo thought " _I feel a strange sense of joy."_

 _"_ _That look on your face says it all Romeo."_ Natsu said in thought _"Your fired up too."_

"Are they smiling?" Said Hibiki

"Seems like it." Said Ren

"When this started Romeo had a major chip of his shoulders. But you couldn't tell looking at his face now." said Gray

"No kidding. In fact they look like their having fun." said Wendy

"In the half a year I've known him. I don't think I've ever seen Romeo smiling like that." said Kiko

"That's Natsu for ya." Said Happy as the fighters backed off.

"Well Romeo *pant* you sure have gotten strong." Said Natsu

"Thank you."

"But it's about time we ended this." said Natsu

"I agree. *Pant* So I might as well use my trump card." Romeo said as demon fire surrounded his arms. "Get ready."

Dragon fire surrounded Natsu's arms in a similar fashion. "Same to you."

"Are they gonna do what I think they're gonna do?" Said Happy

"Yup. Secret Art Spells." Said Kiko

"ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!" Said Lucy

"No I think their just reckless fools." said Carla

"It's love." Said Sherry

"Yeah no." said Gray sweat drop

"This is it." said Gildarts

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Natsu ignited his arms and generates long torrents of flames from them.

" **Devil Slayer Secret Art: Violence Blaze: Volcanic Fury Slash!"** Romeo's claws tripled in size and gave off a blazing aura. The large fire claws collided with the flame torrent like two storms clashing.

As the two spells collided, demon and dragon fire shot out from around them.

"This is crazy!" said Levy

"SO MANLY!" Said Elfman

"Quite the parfum."

"No matter how this ends…" said Gajeel

"…This is the climax." said Erza

The colliding magic energy created a much larger explosion than the ones before covering the entire battleground. Jura created a wall of rocks to shield everyone.

"So who won?" asked Happy

"We'll find out when the smoke clears." said Kiko

As the smoked cleared and as Jura took down the shield, Romeo and Natsu are both seen barely standing and out of breath.

"Come on." said Happy

"Stay standing." Said Kiko

The two fighters began to wobble as the crowd looked in anticipation to see who would go down.

The sound of a body hitting the ground was heard as everyone looked with wide eyed expressions. It was Romeo on the floor unconscious as Natsu fell on his butt two seconds later.

"That hurt." Natsu said

"N-No way, Romeo lost." Was all Kiko could say as most of Fairy Tail ran over to Natsu congratulating him.

Kiko walked over to Romeo's unconscious body. "Looks like I'll have to carry you back to town." the lizard said before Erza walked up to him.

"What come to gloat?" Kiko said before Erza crouched down to his level.

"I think Natsu was right in saying the two of you should join Fairy Tail." The red haired mage said

"Wait seriously!?" said Kiko

"Seriously, and I speak for the guild when I say you'd fit right in."

Kiko stood on two legs crossed his arms and gave a thinking look "Hmmm. When Romeo told me stories about Fairy Tail I did wonder what being part of that guild would be like. Part of why I wanted Romeo to go after Bones was to have an excuse to see Fairy Tail."

"Wait you wanted to see Fairy Tail?" asked Happy

"Out of curiosity. Seeing how it was a former dream of Romeo's." as Kiko explained this Macao came and picked Romeo up.

"I think we can discuss Romeo and Kiko's instatement as members after my boy wakes up." Macao said walking back to the guild with the others.

"Say how did you and Romeo meet exactly?" asked Wendy

"I'd like to know as well." said Erza

"Well, about a century ago my previous master died in battle with out canceling our pact. Because of that I was sealed in sword form for the next century much like how you were frozen for seven years." Kiko explained

"Wow that's sad." said Happy

"Understatement of the year." said Carla

"For better or worse I was never close to anyone back then. My previous master was a wondering swordsman who lived only for battle. When I awoke a century later, Romeo's face was the first thing I saw, we've been inseparable ever since." Kiko said finishing his story as they arrived at the guild.

"What do you mean pact?" Carla asked

"Our partnership. In order for a wizard to wield my power we enter a partnership binding our souls together to some extent. The pact can be cancelled whenever one of sees fit. Advantages include we can't kill each other so Romeo's devil slayer magic isn't lethal to me. A catch is that if my master dies before the pact is broken I am trapped in a state of stasis like what happened to you for seven years until someone else wishes to wield me." Kiko explained

"Sounds rough." said Erza

"That's the life of a sword demon. Because of this I'm not sure what my life span is."

"Wow, your guild has seen better days hasn't it." Kiko commented

"You have no idea." Erza groaned

Macao then returned "I put Romeo in the room upstairs Wendy is tending his wounds." He said as Kiko went upstairs.

"You know, I think Romeo has found a pretty reliable partner." said Erza to Macao "His origins aren't the only thing that separate him from Zeref's demons."

* * *

When Kiko entered the room he saw Wendy using her sky magic on Romeo as well as Romeo's charred hoodie on a nearby chair. It wasn't till he was on the bed that she noticed him.

"Don't worry Kiko he'll be fine." said Wendy pausing the healing process. "He'll be good as new by morning."

"Thank you. So your a dragon slayer too?"

"Yup. Though I'm not much of a fighter. And I never got to thank Romeo for saving me."

"He just did what any other decent person passing by would of done. Hell, if he hadn't picked up on the smell of blood we never would of found you."

"Lucky me." Wendy said along with a slightly nervous laugh.

"That reminds me how is your leg?"

"Just fine, I can walk again and it didn't even leave a scar."

"By the way, why was your face red when Romeo caught you?" Kiko asked bluntly

Wendy's face then went completely red.

"Yeah like that." Kiko said

"Um, um… well… you see." Wendy stuttered as Kiko just cocked his head.

"I'm not that good with the social situations of humans but I know the face of embarrassment. Did something happen when I wasn't looking?"

"No, nothing!"

"I think I know." said Mira entering the room "A damsel in distress rescued by a handsome rogue from a maniacal villain. The maiden falls in love while being held in her savior's arms. It's so romantic." she said in a poetic tone.

" _How does she know the play by play?"_ Kiko thought

"WHAAAAAA!" Wendy screamed in embarrassment as Kiko tried to stifle his laughter. "NONONONONONO! It's not like that at all really!" Wendy said with a completely red face.

"Whatever you say." the barmaid said leaving

"Don't worry I won't say anything." Said Kiko fighting the urge to laugh.

"T-There is nothing to say." A blushing Wendy said resuming her magic.

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

Romeo awoke finding himself in a bed with Kiko curled up at the end and Wendy's head on the side. He then noticed the bandages around his body.

"Looks like I lost." He said before looking over to Wendy. "Has she been with me this entire time?" Romeo said with a tiny blush.

Romeo threw a blanket over both of them and went down stairs. " _So this is what's left of Fairy Tail."_

As Romeo walked into the main room the boy heard a familiar voice. "Romeo." The boy turned and saw his father. "Dad."

"So um hi-" Romeo was cut off by his dad hugging tightly letting go after what seemed like hours. "So your not mad at me then?"

"Mad, a little but I'm mostly just happy your safe." Macao said to his son who was starting to tear up. Romeo turned away and tried his tears before turning back.

"Listen I'm glad to see you again but mind if we skip the mushy stuff. I'd rather not to do it WHILE EVERYONE IS WATCHING." Romeo said as most of the guild popped out from random hiding spots. "Enhanced smell and hearing for the win."

"Same as Natsu and the others." Said Lisanna as Gajeel walked up to Romeo

"It's kinda hard to believe that your the same brat that hung around Natsu seven years ago. Roughed up your role model pretty bad too." the Iron Dragon Slayer said

"Haha. Maybe next time I'll fight you."

"Fine if you want to be on the floor again."

"Before you two start fighting where is Wendy?" Asked Carla

"Upstairs, I found asleep next to me so I threw a blanket on her and came down here." Romeo said as Makarov walked up to him

"Master." the boy muttered

"Romeo, while I am grateful to Fenris and Kiko for looking after while we were gone. I can't help but feel guilty for not being able to help you through the pain you've dealt with all these years." Makarov said

"It's not like I ever blamed any of you. I guess seeing all of you back after all this time caused a lot of emotions to rush through my head at once. But after fighting Natsu I feel a strange sense of peace."

"You've grown into a fine young man and you've found a trustworthy partner as well." the 3rd master said pointing to Kiko in Wendy's arms who just woke up. "So one last thing to settle: Will you join Fairy Tail? Yes or no I won't stop you."

Kiko then climbed up on Romeo's shoulder. "Personally, I kinda like the idea." The white lizard said.

Romeo pondered it for a minute. "Master I…"

* * *

 **-Time skip (1 hour)-**

Natsu came kicked the front door open, "Hey guys is Romeo still here!?" he yelled as Happy appeared next to him.

"Does he have to yell everything?" Said Carla

"Unfortunately." said Gray

"Natsu why do you want to see Romeo so badly?" asked Wendy

"Is he still here? He didn't skip town already did he?"

"Relax Natsu I'm right here." Romeo said coming from behind him with Kiko by his feet.

Natsu and Happy's eyes widened "Is that what I think it is?" Natsu said

Romeo had a dark blue Fairy Tail emblem on his left shoulder and Kiko had a black one on his back.

"That's right guys. From this day forward we're part of Fairy Tail." Romeo said

Before anything else could be said Natsu grabbed Romeo in bone crushing hug with waterfall tears. "Welcome to back Fairy Tail little buddy!" Natsu said loudly

"Would you let go, this is embarrassing." Romeo said trying to break free with little success as the rest of the guild laughed.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **After a hard fought battle the weight on Romeo's shoulders has been lifted and now Fairy Tail has two powerful new additions. What lies ahead for Fairy Tail now?**

 **Read & Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Romeo Conbolt: The Demon Wolf of HellFire**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story.**

"Speaking out loud"

" _Speaking in thought/dream/flashback"_

" **Dragons/Demons/or anything falling into that category speaking"**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Tale of Demons, Dance of Fairies**

It has been two days since Romeo and Kiko joined the guild and the pair had begun living with Macao. To Romeo's surprise his father's alcohol supply was seriously lacking. Unknown to most of Fairy Tail, word of the guild's new additions has spread through Fiore like wild fire. ( **A.N: Get it.)**

 **Blue Pegasus**

"So boys what was the Demon Wolf like in person?" asked Master Bob pouring drinks for Ichiya and his crew. "Is he as vicious as the rumors make him out to be?"

"Men, the boy's perfume certainly lives up to the hype." said Ichiya

"The fact that he had such a close fight with Natsu proves that he's strong." said Hibiki "One glare from him gave Ren and Eve the chills. Seems the boy has a height complex." he joked

"My how adorable." said Bob

 **Mermaid Heel**

"So not only are Fairy Tail's strongest back but the infamous Demon Wolf has joined their ranks as well." Said Kagura "He too is a swordsman I hear."

"Meow, you've heard about that too Kagura?" Asked Milliana

"You must be happy about Fairy Tail's members returning." Said Risley Law "Your friends with some of them right?"

"Yup I just knew Erzy was alive." Milliana said smiling "Oh yeah I heard that the Demon Wolf's sword is alive." That caused Kagura to cock a brow.

"Wait what?"

 **Lamia Scale**

"So that fire breathing menacing we were tracking turned out to be a boy who is younger than me?" asked Chelia

"Not only that but the son of Fairy Tail's fourth master." said Lyon "Let me tell you, by the way he fought the Demon Wolf lives up to his name."

"Now that the boy is with Fairy Tail I doubt we'll have to worry about him." Said Jura "I am still curious about that sword demon of his. Would've liked to see it in action."

 **Sabertooth**

"Seriously Lector that Fire Devil Slayer joined Fairy Tail?" Asked Sting "And he's a kid."

"Yup not long after its members returned." The exceed answered "Even fought that Salamander guy and almost won."

"The Demon Wolf was a bounty hunter who went after just about anyone on a wanted poster." said Rouge "A mage said to have be raised by an actual demon. Him being added to the ranks of a guild who already has three dragon slayers is quite interesting."

"From what I remember, the boy's viciousness and destructive habits are what earned him his name." Rufus said, "To see the flames of a demon would make quite a memory."

"I once saw the devastation left by that boy." Said Yukino "Raised by a demon indeed."

"Devil slayer or not, that kid couldn't beat Sting or Rouge." Lector bragged

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch agreed.

 **Magnolia**

Several people are seen gathered together in a random building.

"So that boy we saw blow up that street and drag that bald guy to the authorities is Romeo, Macao's son who vanished seven years ago!?" Asked a random citizen

"Yes, turns out he has been that infamous devil slayer all this time. Rumor has it he was taken in and trained by an actual demon." said another

"To think that once sweet boy who I used to running around town has become merciless bounty hunter."

"Not to mention that lizard he is always with is a demon too!"

"Yeah but with Fairy Tail strongest back, they can keep a handle on the both of them."

"Not to mention they are both members now."

"So Fairy Tail lets demons and mercenaries in now!?"

"Romeo might be a devil slayer now but he did arrest that killer Bones."

"He's right I say we just leave the both of them alone. Unless you want to give them a reason to attack us." There was a collective silence

"Looking back the Demon Wolf is just another bounty hunter and Magnolia sees plenty of those."

"If Makarov says its okay to have the boy and the lizard around, then I suppose we're all just being paranoid."

"I'm more worried about how Twilight Ogre is gonna react to the hospitalization of their members."

"I wouldn't worry Makarov and a couple of S-class mages taught Twilight Ogre a lesson they won't soon forget." **(A.N: All this is happening around the same time.)**

* * *

 **-Meanwhile at Fairy Tail-**

Romeo, who was wearing an exact copy of the clothes Natsu's flames destroyed, was sitting at the guild bar with Kiko.

" _Hard to believe so much has changed."_ Romeo thought " _Alzack and Bisca got married and had Asuka. Nab and Droy seemed to have switched body masses with Reedus. My dad even has a mustache now, is that a guild master thing or what? And what's with Gildarts and Cana I don't know and I don't wanna know."_

Lucy then came up to them _"_ Hey Romeo there is something I've wanted to ask you."

"Okay shoot."

"This is has just been bugging me for while but did you ever meet my dad?" That caused Romeo choke on his drink.

"Sorry I know that was an out of the blue question." Lucy apologized

"No, no it's fine. I was just surprised. Anyway to answer your question; while I didn't know him personally we did meet once." Romeo explained "It was about three months ago, Kiko and I had just come across an ancient looking skull in some ruins. Exploring ancient places like that is a hobby of mine."

"That's pretty cool." said Lucy

"But how does that lead to Daddy Lucy?" said Happy coming up with Natsu

"We were getting to that." Said Kiko before Romeo continued the story.

"Anyway, we heard about a merchant who liked to collect artifacts and we thought we could sell it to him. This led us to take a trip to Acalypha Town in search of the Merchant Guild, Love and Lucky."

"And that's how you met my dad?"

"Yup. He paid us quite a lot for that skull. Although, he then asked the strangest request of us. Deliver a package to your apartment on your birthday. He paid us, gave us the cargo and then we waited around till the specified date rolled around. Even went to visit his grave before coming over here. Bones was just an added bonus." Romeo explained "To be honest, I didn't know what was in it or the reason behind it. But if wasn't going to even let death prevent him from sending you a birthday present, then that is some hardcore dedication."

"That explains why you came back to Magnolia after all this time." Said Natsu

"Thank you…Thank you both." Lucy said tearing up before bringing both Romeo and Kiko in a bone crushing hug.

"Okay Lucy… while the hug is appreciated… your crushing my lungs." Romeo said with a red face as Lucy let go.

"Sorry."

"Man Romeo for someone who was raised by a demon your pretty nice." said Natsu

" _I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not."_ Romeo thought "Yeah well don't go telling people that, I've got a reputation to keep." Natsu then padded Romeo's back laughing.

"Haha, yeah wouldn't want the Demon Wolf's rep to be put at risk." Natsu joked, Romeo just grumbled.

"Oh come on you loosen up a little Romeo." said Kiko

"By the way Kiko what was your meeting with Romeo like?" Asked Happy

"Oh that's right I never told you all the whole story did I." Said Kiko "Alright it was a little over half a year ago."

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _Romeo is seen walking into a pub with his hood up and a sword in his sheath. He sat at the bar and requested a turkey leg. As he ate several suspicious people looked at him._

 _"_ _That kid seems pretty young to be traveling by himself."_

 _"_ _Yeah and too young to be carrying a katana too."_

 _"_ _So kid you gonna pay for that?" asked the barkeeper as Romeo finished_

 _"_ _Sorry but I'm a little short at the moment. But the two ton sack of meat over there should cover it." Romeo said pointing to a Droy sized man with a large axe on his back._

 _Said man stood up and walked towards Romeo, "You talking to me brat!?" He said towering over the boy._

 _"_ _I'm worth 5,000 jewel. You think you can take my head."_

 _Romeo turned to face him, "Yeah that's right." He said casually reaching for his katana as everyone else in the pub gawked at the boy's arrogance._

 _"_ _Does that kid have death wish!?"_

 _"_ _Must have if he's gonna fight a man with an axe with a tiny sword."_

 _The man grabbed his axe and swung it as the sound of Romeo pulling out his sword could be heard. The man's axe destroyed the seat where Romeo was sitting as well as a good chunk of the bar. However, Romeo was seen behind him completely unharmed in a stance after a sword swing._

 _"_ _What just happened!?"_

 _"_ _The kid moved faster then the human eye could see."_

 _Suddenly a large gash appeared on the man's stomach as he fell to the floor. The crowd looked in awe._

 _"_ _That's no normal kid!"_

 _"_ _No kidding."_

 _Suddenly Romeo's sword shattered into pieces as Romeo gave an angsty look. "AGAIN REALLY THAT'S THE THIRD ONE!"_

 _"_ _Oh well." He said as three men walked up to him._

 _"_ _Hey kid that guy was our bounty."_

 _"_ _Yeah I we don't like it when someone steals our kill. So here-" the man was cut off when a fire demon tail suddenly appeared at each of their necks._

 _Romeo then spoke "I'll let you have the bounty under two conditions: One you pay for my meal. And two: You tell me where I can get a knew katana." The men nodded as Romeo's tails vanished._

 _"_ _There is sword smith a little north from here." Said one of the men "He could hook you up."_

 _"_ _Appreciated, here is my bill." Romeo said walking off_

 _"_ _That kid has trouble written all over him." Said one of the men_

 _Romeo came up to a workshop where the men told him to go. "This is the place." Romeo said before entering, the interior wall was decorated with swords of all kinds and a fire inside of a cilm was seen further back. "Hello, anyone here."_

 _Just then a short man with a large beard came from the back wearing overalls and bandana._

 _"_ _What does a kid like you want?" he said in a cranky tone of voice._

 _"_ _I'm here for a katana, one that doesn't break easily."_

 _"_ _Hmmm, sorry but the sword you seek is not here."_

 _"_ _What!? How could you possibly know that!?" Romeo exclaimed_

 _"_ _When you've been around as much as I have you learn what kind of sword is right for each person." the man said as Romeo gave a dumbfound look. "However, there is a sword around these parts that might suite a boy like you. One who has experience with demons."_

 _That caused Romeo to sharpen his gaze. The man spoke again, "Don't worry I'm not threatening you, but I quite a bit of knowledge of the bounty hunting circuit."_

 _Romeo decided to change the subject "Okay back to this sword you were talking about."_

 _"_ _Someone's impatient. Alright, in the lower areas of the mountain valley further ahead there is a shrine that houses a supposed demonic sword. Rumor has it the blade is special though it is unknown why. Finding the shrine is easy, coming back with the sword is the hard part." the man said "Many have tried, but…" the man stopped mid sentence when he noticed Romeo had already left. "OH COME ON AT LEAST STAY UNTIL I FINISH!" The man screamed, "Ugh, kids these days."_

 _Romeo is seen at a rocky like area with mountain ranges above. "According to the old man, the shrine should be somewhere around here." Just then Romeo stopped walking and took a defensive stance. "I smell something foul." Suddenly five mountain dwelling Vulcans jumped down and surrounded Romeo._

 _"_ _Great I hate Vulcans." he said remembering that job his dad went on, as the apes charged at him._

 _"_ ** _Fire Devil's Blazing Tails!"_** _Five demon fire tails appeared from Romeo's lower back and impaled each Vulcan before the apes caught on fire. Romeo then threw them off and continued walking. "Did my dad even get a reward for that job, can't remember."_

 _As Romeo continued along the path he came across several human bodies scattered in front of him._

 _"_ _I guess these guys came for the sword too." he said inspecting the bodies noticing no wounds. "Strange, the Vulcans couldn't of done this, no bruises or any kind wounds on any of them. What exactly happened to these guys?"_

 _Eventually, Romeo arrived at a small Japanese style shrine, there were wooden columns making a path towards the small wooden building that housed a katana in a sheath wrapped with a cloth like seal and chains surrounding it._

 _"_ _This sword better live up to all the hype." Romeo said walking through the columns. As he did he heard ominous moans. "Turn back." they would say but Romeo ignored them. More bodies in the same state as the ones before could be seen outside the columns. "Does this shrine have something to do with what happened to them?" Romeo then approached the sword._

 _"_ _I wouldn't do that if I were you?" Romeo turned and saw the old man from before._

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Inside that sword lives a demon that devours the souls of those who try to claim it. As in all the bodies you saw before." The man explained_

 _"_ _Then why would you tell me to come find this murder sword, wait till I make it all the way here and then tell me not to take it!?" Romeo yelled in an annoyed/angry tone._

 _"_ _Maybe next time you should let people finish speaking before running off!" The man yelled in a similar manner. "I didn't think you would actually come here. Turn around now while you still can." However, are the man said this Romeo used his demon claw to cut off the chains._

 _"_ _DID YOU HERE A WORD I SAID!?"_

 _"_ _Yeah I did and I' m taking the sword anyway." Romeo said as he took the sword from where it was held and prepared to unsheathe it. However, before he could a voice was heard._

 _"_ _Who dares try to wield me?" It said as strange markings appeared on Romeo's face._ **(A.N: Picture the markings that appear on Blackstar from soul eater when using the uncanny sword.)**

 _Romeo fell on his knees and his closed as if he was sleeping. The man walked up to him, "Stupid kid, now he can either tame the demon or be devoured by it."_

 _Romeo is now seen in laying down in shallow gray water. When he awoke he noticed that there were dead trees with thin branches scattered around the area and grey sky above. Romeo then noticed the sheathed sword was in front of him held up in a standing position by some chains._

 _"_ _Okay so is anyone else here or do I just take the sword?" Romeo called out but there was no answer. But as Romeo walked closer to the sword, "Stay right there human." A male sounding voice said._

 _Just then the grey water around the sword kicked up into a spiral. "So your my next applicant? Gotta say your the youngest one I've had." When the water spiral dispersed a twelve year old boy was seen sitting on the sword. He had long neon green hair with white streaks that went beyond his feet while his bangs covered his left eye. He had reptilian, yellow eyes, fangs, pointed ears, and a white lizard tail. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, black pants that went down to his knees, and black collar with small chains. Along with black sleeves separated from the shirt that reached his mid-upper arms and came down to his middle fingers, where each sleeve is attached to a ring. He was also barefoot._

 _"_ _Nice entrance but who are you?" Romeo asked_

 _The boy smirked and jumped down from the sword before speaking, "I am Sword Demon, Kikomaru."_

* * *

"WAIT A MINUTE BACK UP!" Happy said interrupting the flashback

"What?" Asked Kiko

"You look nothing like the you described in the story." said Happy

"That is my true demon form." Said Kiko, "The me you've seen is what I looked like before I became a demon and the me in the flashback is the what I looked like after. I mainly stay like this to not draw attention. Now stop interrupting!"

"Fine continue."

* * *

 **-Flashback resume-**

 _"_ _Kikomaru?" Romeo muttered_

 _"_ _Correct, the people you saw outside were the weak souls I devoured who tried to claim me. That's the risk you run when trying to obtain my power. Succeed and I serve you, fail and I devour you."_

 _"_ _That is to be expected from a demon." Romeo said unfazed_

 _"_ _Wait a minute, your not scared or surprised or nervous at all!?"_

 _"_ _Your not the first demon I've met."_

 _"_ _Well that takes the fun out this. Oh well, I'll just skip to the part where I kill you!" Kikomaru said before summoning three demon puppets to attack Romeo with. "_ ** _Fire Devil's Inferno Claw!"_** _Just as the puppets struck Romeo used his claws to rip them apart. As he did Kikomaru stared in shock._

 _"_ _What the… No way in hell that was real." The demon said mentally "SCREW YOU!" He said as he fired a grayish laser from a right hand magic circle._

 _"_ ** _Fire Devil's Rage!"_** _Romeo breath attack overpowered Kikomaru's blast hitting him, causing him to hit a tree._

 _"_ _N-No way." He said in disbelief "Your a Devil Slayer."_

 _"_ _Correct, Fire Devil Romeo Conbolt at your service. Otherwise known as the Demon Wolf." Romeo proclaimed as he walked to Kikomaru._

 _"_ _So what if you can slay demons. I can devour your soul right now in the blink of an eye." He said standing back up "So there is no poin-gah." Kikomaru stopped mid sentence as Romeo put his fist in his face._

 _"_ _If your gonna bluff do it right." Romeo said_

 _"_ _Alright, you win." Kikomaru said but was slightly muffled as his mouth was still covered._

 _Romeo took his hand away and stepped back a little._

 _"_ _Alright since you didn't kill me I'm assuming that you want to form a contract with me."_

 _"_ _Correct."_

 _"_ _By doing this are souls will be linked and my abilities will be at your disposal. In sword form I won't break and as long as we are contracted neither of us will be able to kill each other." Kikomaru explained "Any questions."_

 _"_ _No I think that works." Said Romeo_

 _Kikomaru then extended his hand. "I, Sword Demon Kikomaru, hereby offer my power to you Romeo Conbolt." Romeo then shook Kikomaru's hand as everything then faded into white._

 _Romeo then awoke with the sword unsheathed it was a black katana with the edge of the blade being a neon green._

 _"_ _Awesome." he said as the markings on his face vanished._

 _The old man was still there now standing in disbelief. "You actually pasted Kikomaru's test!?"_

 _"_ _Yup, kicked his butt and he formed a contract with me."_

 _"_ _Strength isn't all that is required." Then man said "While fighting, Kikomaru is able to sense a person true self. Those who came before you were either to weak or had picked souls. The fact that you passed means the demon has taken a liking to you."_

 _"_ _Huh." Romeo said looking at his new sword that then glowed._

 _"_ _What's happening now?" Romeo said_

 _"_ _Don't know." said the man_

 _When the light disperse a yellow eyed, frill neck lizard with white scales and green markings appeared. "Looking forward to working with you master." it said_

 _"_ _What the hell!?" the two humans yelled in unison_

 _"_ _That's Kikomaru?" said the old man_

 _"_ _He looks completely different." said Romeo_

 _"_ _This is my lizard form." Kikomaru explained climbing on Romeo's shoulder "So where to first."_

 _"_ _This is going to take some getting used too." Romeo thought_

 _The trio made their way back to town as Romeo and Kikomaru bid farewell to the old man._

 _"_ _Master I'm hungry." the lizard said_

 _"_ _You can have anything you want at the next town except souls, Kiko."_

 _"_ _Kiko?"_

 _"_ _That is what I'm calling you." Romeo said "And 'Master' isn't necessary Romeo will do."_

 _"_ _Alright then Romeo it is."_

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

"And that is how Romeo and I met." Kiko said finishing the story.

"Wow, so let me get this straight?" said Natsu "You broke so many swords you had to get a demon for a weapon." He said laughing

"OUT OF THAT WHOLE STORY THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT!" Romeo yelled

"Seriously, this was your hero growing up?" said Kiko

"It's actually more believable than you'd first think." Romeo answered

"Hey Kiko can we see your other form please." Lucy requested

"Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"Alright." Kiko said before jumping to the floor.

The lizard was then enveloped in a green light that lasted a few seconds. When the light disperse Kiko's appeared in his true demon form.

"Wow he looks almost human now." Said Happy

"Yeah and is in desperate need of a haircut." said Natsu

"So what do you think?" Kiko asked

"I think its cute in a way." Lucy said as Kiko returned to lizard form.

"It's like Pantherlily's battle mode. Meaning there is a time limit." Kiko explained

"Not that this isn't fun but shouldn't you be going on a job one of these days?" Romeo asked

"Oh yeah, we were thinking of taking this job." Lucy said showing Romeo the flyer.

"Wanted: Guild Hunter Velveno." Romeo read aloud "Reward for capture: 4,000,000 jewels!"

"For one guy!?" said Kiko

"Yeah the client is someone called Count Balsamico whose throwing a ball for mages next week." Lucy explained

"Sour name." Kiko commented

"Now come on Natsu we have practicing to do." Lucy said dragging Natsu outside.

Curious, Romeo followed them outside and sat on wooden planks with Happy and Kiko. Macao and Wabaka were watching as well. Natsu and Lucy were practicing ballroom dancing, however Natsu just stepped on Lucy's foot the whole time.

"So what does this have to do with this job request again?" Romeo asked

"The job request stated that the members need to act like they belong at a high class ball to stop Velveno from stealing the ring," Mira said.

"Sounds boring," Romeo replied crossing his arms.

Lucy suddenly screamed in pain as Natsu stepped on her foot again.

"Dammit Natsu! Can't you follow my movements correctly?" Lucy angrily told him.

"Sorry Lucy, but this is really hard…"

Suddenly Gray pushed Natsu out the way, grabbing Lucy arms and saying, "Let me play." He said as he lost his shirt mid sentence. "GET LOST JERK!" Lucy sent him flying with her infamous LUCY KICK. From behind the guild door, Romeo could hear Juvia saying something along the lines of "Curse you love rival stealing my Gray." Erza then danced with Natsu and spun him around brutally.

" _The Dancing Demon lives up to her name."_ Romeo thought

Soon everyone paired up and tried to dance. Elfman with Evergreen, Warren with Kinana, Gray and Juvia, (Much to her liking), Natsu and Lucy, Macao and Wakaba were fighting over who got to dance with Mira before Freed took her hand to dance. Same with Jet and Droy over Levy until Gajeel came along. Kiko was even in his demon form getting spun around by Erza.

Romeo was about to take a nap until it was over, but then Wendy came over to him. The girl was blushing and had trouble making eye contact with him. Mira was giving them a heart filled stare and Carla (who was dancing with Happy) a murderous one, really just at Romeo.

"Um… Romeo, I know this isn't really your thing, but um… would you mind if I asked you to dance with me?" She said with a red face.

The request surprised Romeo, _"Uh I thought she was scared of me."_ he thought. Romeo then heard Kiko and Happy snickering, as well as his Dad and the master having lecherous grins. Romeo just glared at them.

Taking Wendy's hand, "Sure Wendy, I'd be honored." He said formally causing her face to get even redder.

"SO MANLY!" Elfman yelled as Evergreen hit him in the face with her fan.

"Little Romeo and Wendy are growing up." Lucy joked as Natsu just gave a overprotective brother glare, as did Gajeel.

" _Why the heck am I blushing so much?"_ Romeo thought " _Is it the look my Dad is giving me? Or the way Wendy has her head resting on my chest? It's kinda cute. Wait did I really just think that."_ Romeo's blush intensified as he and Wendy danced.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Romeo's meeting with Kiko has been revealed. Word of the Demon Wolf's integration with Fairy Tail has become public knowledge. How will things go at the Magic Ball. What does Mira plan to do to make Fairy Tail's Heaven and Hell couple a reality? Find out next time.**

 **Read & Review.**


End file.
